


Midnight snack

by Gamerlesbo



Category: Jackanda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Mass Effect - Freeform, Masterbation, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerlesbo/pseuds/Gamerlesbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes out for a midnight snack and gets a little more than she can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pudding

The mess hall is empty, "This is my chance."

Bare feet patter against the floor as Jack runs to the kitchen area and flings open the refrigerator door. The cool breeze hits her in an instant and the convicts nipples tighten into pebbles under her tight black sleeveless shirt. She reaches for her stash of an earth food called Chocolate Pudding. She grabs one and turn to see the one thing she was trying to avoid.

"What are you doing running around the ship barefoot?" Miranda stands about three feet from her with her hand in a fist perched on her perfectly shaped hip and a smirk on her face that made jack want to pummel her. The operative's eyes land on Jacks two very tight nipples and she feels a heat rise in her. Jacks is fuming and all she wants to do is go back to her hull.

"Leave me alone cheerleader I have no interest in getting into it with you again. I'm already on Shepard's shit list after threatening to paint the walls red with you." Jack moves to try and pass her but Miranda doesn't budge. She makes another attempt to slide between the taller woman and the wall but before she can make it Miranda pins her to the wall. Her body presses up against her and she can feel the woman's breath by her ear. The woman in the form fitting cat suit pins Jacks wrists above her head and the beloved pudding is dropped on to the floor. She licks the shell of Jack's ear and her heart begins to pound as a whimper is ripped from her body.

"S….Stop that…." Not sounding convincing at all while the woman in the extremely form fitting cat suit rubs her body against the practically naked convict's.

Her hand slides down the slender tattooed arm to cup Jacks face as her other hand holds up her slider hands above her head. Jack couldn't help but notice how warm Miranda's hands were. "Why would I do that when you're already so worked up over just a little petting." The hand residing on Jack's cheek moved lower and brushed over her left nipple making it even harder. She pulls her hands out of Miranda's grasp and pushes her back a few steps.

"What the hell is your problem? Did you get indoctrinated or something?"

Miranda moves closer to her again as jack bends over to pick up her pudding but before she can dart Miranda trips her and she stumbles into the wall separating the mess hall and the way to the sleep pods. Jack turn just in time to come face to face with the ice queen. Jack wonders what is wrong with the normally up tight Cerberus bitch but doesn't care to ask her.

"You need to back off cheerleader before I decide to mark up that perfect face of yours."

"But… Jack…. I need you" Miranda grabs the woman's empty tattooed hand with death written on them and puts it on her breast. She pushes her leg between Jack's thighs and takes a firm hold of her narrow hips. The operative digs her nails into Jack's hips, causing the girl to hiss through her teeth as heat migrates from her whole body to center itself at the apex of her legs. Her hips grind in reflex to the pressure being put between her legs. Miranda fiercely presses her lips against Jack's and prods at her mouth with her tongue, begging for entrance. Jack opens her mouth and lets the raven haired beauty push her tongue in to explore her mouth. The two women fight for dominance as Miranda pulls back.

"I am not asking for feeling, I just need you to make this emotion go away." A tear escapes from her and she collapses onto the floor. Jack is left standing, looking at the woman crumpled on the floor. Then the realization hits her and she bends down and picks Miranda up bridal style.

"Shit! Miranda! DOCTOR! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"


	2. breakfast

Chapter 2

Miranda awakes to a bright light shining in her face and heat radiating from her stomach. Looking down, she sees a bald head laying tucked into two fully tattooed arms strewn across her abdomen. All that could be seen is the back of the convict's head, so naturally Miranda wasn't sure what to do with the current situation. She slowly inches her hand closer to Jack's bald and slightly inked scalp. Once her finger tips made contact with the younger woman's head the warmth from Jack's scalp radiated into her hand and all the way up her arm.  
Miranda slowly traces the alien cult writing tattooed onto Jack's scalp, feeling the surprisingly soft skin, framed by an extremely close buzz cut. She then starts to rub the back of her head when Jack turns her head so that she is facing the woman she is laying on top of. Miranda was simply amazed with the fact that Jack actually looked kind of peaceful. Her eyes searched Jack's face for any signs that she might wake up. Finding nothing but a soft expression on her sleeping face. Miranda's eyes were drawn to Jack's pouty red lips. She slowly runs her finger tips across Jack's lush lips with a feather soft touch.  
Jack's eyes snap open and look at Miranda's hand, making her go cross eyed. The convict sat up in a flash as the operative retracted her hand.  
"Uhm.. Well, you were acting weird then you passed out and I didn't know what to do." She scratches the back of her head.  
"Also don't go getting the wrong idea and try to fuck me again because that only happened because you caught me off guard." the bald woman sits back and crosses her arms in front of her chest. Miranda sits up to get a better look at Jack and gets a head rush. Miranda starts to fall back and expects to make contact with the med-bay bed pillow but instead feels that same heat that she woke up to.  
"Are you ok cheerleader?" Jack had gotten to her side within the second to catch her and was now holding the ice queen to her chest to check if she was okay. Jack wondered what was happening to her but put off the thought to await her answer.  
"Yes I'm fine Jack you can lay me down, I just need some rest." She quietly whispers to herself as Jack lays her back down,  
"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." The med-bay doors open and an older woman with short grey hair walks in.  
"It's about time you woke up Miranda, Jack wouldn't leave your side for even a second after she carried you in her like her fallen princess bride." Miranda looked at Jack to see a fiery red blush stretched across her face.  
"I was just making sure that I didn't get blamed for knocking her out." Jack crossed her arms and moved further away from the woman on the hospital bed. Miranda reaches to touch Jacks hand and the shorter woman moved away from her hand and starts to walk away.  
"Well you seem to be fine now so I'm off to the hull." Jack says just loud enough for the two other women to hear her. After the med-bay doors shut behind Jack the doctor took her spot in her chair and faced her computer.  
"Jack told me how you were acting and she said that you don't normally try to throw her against the wall." Doctor Chakwas chuckled "Well not in a sexual way anyway." Miranda shifted on the bed and looked away in embarrassment.  
"Uhm, doctor the reason I did those things" the doctor raised her hand to cut off the woman laying down.  
"Ms. Lawson I took blood tests to make sure that you weren't drugged." The doctor turns to look at her and looks at her omni-tool. "I found a large amount of Flibanserin in your blood. Can you tell me why you are taking this?" Lawson sat up slowly and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Doctor you know from my medical records that I am unable to conceive. Well I made a few calls to close contacts I have and they sent me this drug that is supposed to help you conceive. Well I tried it out just to see how it would work and, well, Jack knows the rest." Miranda slides off the bed and walks toward the doctor slowly.  
"I won't be taking them again anytime soon, I don't feel like ending up here again with the last person I expected sleeping on me." Miranda goes to walk out of the office and as the doors slid open she hears the doctor clear her throat.  
"You know Ms. Lawson, Jack was very worried about you. She practically bit me when I would get near you." Miranda looks down at her hand that touched Jacks rosy lips and her heart fluttered a bit. She wondered why her body was acting like this and decided that the drugs might still have a little bit of a hold on her.  
Miranda left the office and headed to her room and stopped to look at the fridge. She walks over to the fridge and when she opens the door she looks for the chocolate snake Jack had in her hand when they had first bumped into each other that night. The operative finds the stash and grabs one, opens it and dips her finger into it. She observes the dessert on her finger for a short bit and then puts her digit between her lips and as soon as the chocolate hit her taste buds she could feel wetness slip between her outer labia.  
She finishes her pudding and throws the small plastic cup away on her way to her room. She stops at the door and considers going down to see Jack and thank her for her help. The Australian woman yawns and walks threw her now open bedroom doors and goes to sit at her desk. As she sits down she turns her monitor on for her omni-desk and taps into the camera feed that was coming from the hull.  
After the feed starts to run on her monitor she watches as Jack lifts herself upside down on one of the water pipes that runs through the top of her hull. The small woman hooks her legs into the pipe and starts to do sit ups on it. Miranda watches for a long while as Jack builds up a sweat. Finally jack hops down, strips down to nothing, then lays down on her bed. She lays sprawled out on her cot, still as a stone till slowly she starts to inch her hand down her body, having it land between her legs.  
Miranda sits in shock. Of course Jack had to do something to get off but she didn't expect to catch her doing it. She continues to watch as Jack continues her movements and Miranda watches as Jack plunges two fingers into herself. The peeping tom gasps as she watches Jack lift her hips up off the cot and begin to thrust harder. Miranda could see Jacks mouth moving but couldn't tell what she was saying. The operative taps into the radio feed next and her room erupts in Jacks moaning and cursing.  
Miranda can tell Jack is close now because the closer she gets the more girly she starts to sound. Jack starts to thrust into herself with no remorse and as she cums she screams out a name she wouldn't have even dreamed she would say at the moment of pure ecstasy.  
"M-Miranda!" as the audio reaches the older woman's room, the swooshing of her bedroom door is heard and she looks up to see a red head standing in her door way with her jaw right smack on the floor. Miranda quickly shuts off her monitor and stands quickly.  
"Uhm, Shepard, this isn't what it looks like at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own mass effect.


End file.
